Black Widow
by Cammy
Summary: Every time he met her, he almost got killed. Monica and Brian get into trouble.


Title: Black Widow

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Every time he met her he almost got killed. Monica and Brian get into trouble.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. So sad.

Author's Note: The pairing is MonicaxBrian. Yeah I know, pretty much the only one. What can I say, I think they'd be cute together. Also this is like three drabbles really but I posted them as one.

He loved her. That revelation kinda surprised him. Six months later it no longer shocked him but instead made him feel warm and fuzzy.

No wonder Rome kept giving him looks.

Everything about her made him grin. Her lips, her eyes, the way she swung her hips, that little smile that was only for him...

But why was it that every time he met her something happened?

As they crouched behind the upturned table as bullets flew overhead, Brian gave Monica a look.

"Next time I pick the place."

Hurriedly nodding and then wincing as one particular bullet shattered a glass nearby, Monica replied, "Agreed."

Brian gave her a tight grin before taking another look around, "I don't see a way out."

"Neither do I," she said grimacing.

"You'd think they'd run out of bullets by now," Brian muttered.

Monica snuck a look around the table before quickly retreating to safety, "I think they have machine guns."

"Great," answered Brian, making a face, "Damn it."

"And this date started out so well," Monica sighed.

"We have never had a perfect date," Brian moaned, "How about we just stay in? You, me, a bottle of wine, and a nice bedroom?" He smirked at the end.

Monica smirked back, "Sounds lovely. But I pick the wine."

"Deal."

Several hours later and fourteen 'bad guys' who had a grudge against the lady who had broken up their ring and put their boss in jail were currently resting in a jail cell of their own. He hoped they were miserable. That was the twenty-third place Monica and him had been banned from.

To be honest, it was getting sad.

Brian stretched in his seat. He was waiting in the car outside as Monica bought them the bottle of wine.

This wasn't what he had expected his life would be like, especially after Los Angeles, but so far he was enjoying it. Immensely.

Monica walked out of the store, wine bottle in her hands and her hips swaying.

Brian sat up with a grin.

Oh yeah, definity enjoying it, he thought with a grin.

"Hey cowboy," she said sliding into the car, voice husky, "I've got the wine."

"And I've got the car and the bed," He knew he was grinning like a love sick idiot but he couldn't stop himself.

"Perfect," she said, grinning now as well.

The ride back to Brian's house (well Brian and Rome's house but Rome was out with some librarian girl this evening. Apparently she had been able to talk him into helping her put on a show for the kids. Whatever. She was probably hot or scary. Knowing Rome, most likely both) was filled with playful banter between the two lovebirds.

Once they reached the house, however, talking turned into something else. And the wine bottle was opened, among other things.

"That was nice," Monica purred while stretching her arms out a while later. Two discarded wine glasses (and wine bottle) were sitting on the bedside table next to her. It was amazing that they hadn't gotten knocked over like the lamp last time.

"Mm," Brian murmured in agreement.

"From now on all our dates are just this," she continued.

"Probably safer for the general public, not to mention ourselves. Plus, no more damn interruptions."

"Let's hope not," she muttered, "I'd hate to die naked."

Brian snorted, "Me too."

Monica sniggered, "It would be one hell of a way to go though."

Brian pulled her closer and began to play with her hair, "And people say I have a dirty mind."

"You do," she replied with a cheeky grin

He laughed softly at that, "I love you."

"I love you too cowboy," she traced her fingers over his lips lightly, "All mine."

"All yours," Brian agreed, giving one of her fingers a gentle kiss before pulling her into a deep kiss. He was rewarded when they drew apart with a brilliant smile.

Alright so they had horrible luck, people liked to shoot at them, half of Miami had banned them, and every time he met her he nearly died but he was completely and utterly crazy about her.

Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
